


Peppermint Winter

by Squarepeg72



Series: Tis the Season [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Celebrations, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9412700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Waiting for the ball to drop, Theo and Blaise enjoy an evening together





	

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Peppermint Winter by Owl City, Perfect Love by Marc Cohn

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/33325657600/in/album-72157681856640296/)

Table set for two  
Waiting for his other half  
Celebrating a new year  
Sparkling bubbles float in flutes

Food fixed for two  
Bringing it to his other half  
Celebrating the new year  
Logs crackle in the hearth

Meal shared for two  
Feeding his other half  
Celebrating the new year  
Peppermint kisses as the ball drops

Popcorn buttered for two  
Holding his other half  
Celebrating the new year  
Bodies cuddled together as the fire burns

Hot chocolate made for two  
Resting on his other half  
Celebrating the new year  
Fingers tangled in each other as quiet settles

Wishes echoed between two  
Touching his other half  
Celebrating the new year  
Lips brush as the fire builds

Whispers flow between two  
Kissing his other half  
Celebrating the new year  
Foreheads touch as the quiet lifts

Clothes disappear between two  
Feeling his other half  
Celebrating the new year  
Skin sliding as the fever builds

Kisses traded between two  
Pleasuring his other half  
Celebrating the new year  
Moans rise as the tension breaks

Wished fulfilled for two  
Basking in the glow of his other half  
Celebrating the new year  
Breath stills as the world stills

Blankets made for two  
Wrapping around his other half  
Celebrating the new year  
Sleep comes as the dream continues


End file.
